dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan
} |name = Duncan |image = Duncan.jpg |px = 270px |title = Warden-Commander of Ferelden |gender = Male |family = Arryn (Father) Tayana (Mother) |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II (mentioned only) |race = Human |voice = Peter Renaday |status = Deceased |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens }} Duncan was the Warden Commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens around 9:30 Dragon when Urthemiel rose and the Fifth Blight began. He recruited and mentored The Warden and Alistair shortly before the battle at Ostagar. He was among the first Wardens allowed to return to Ferelden after the actions of Sophia Dryden resulted in the order being exiled from the country. He faced suspicion and hostility in his search for new recruits. Background Duncan is Rivaini in appearance, his father from Ferelden and his mother from Rivain. Duncan was born in Highever, then they moved from Ferelden to Orlais, where eventually he became a thief surviving on the streets of Val Royeaux after the death of his parents. Barely more than a boy, Duncan was conscripted into the order by Commander Genevieve on the morning he was to be executed for murder. He had broken into a hotel room to rob it, and was confronted by his victim while attempting to steal a ring. The man refused to give in, even with a knife to his throat, and they fought; in the struggle, Duncan fatally wounded his victim unintentionally. As the man lay dying, he thanked the boy, to Duncan's shock and horror. The chevaliers informed Duncan as he was arrested that the victim was a Grey Warden. When offered a place among the Grey Wardens the night before his execution, he refused: A Grey Warden's life must be horrible indeed to thank the one who murdered him. He was not entirely wrong at first; his fellow Wardens despised him, and in the months that followed, an unhappy Duncan attempted to run away several times, and continued to steal when the opportunity arose, a habit that saved his life in The Deep Roads later. Involvement Duncan appears in every Origin story, searching for a recruit to join the Grey Wardens to aid against the growing threat of the 5th Blight. He will recruit the Warden either voluntarily or through conscription, and is usually available to answer questions about the Grey Wardens and the darkspawn horde massing in the Korcari Wilds during the origin story. Quotes * (Duncan's narration in the "Join Us" trailer) "We bear a sacred burden. For an age, we have protected the lands of men. But now, a blight is upon us and we dare not falter. Regardless of race, noble or commoner. The best must take up our banner to save us all from annihilation. We are the Grey Wardens. Join us." * (to a City Elf Warden) "Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored. Any fight between us would be rather one-sided." * "I sometimes wonder if the Chantry's many laws regarding magic are even necessary. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for the world to recover from a Blight." * "Be careful what you wish for. Power is treacherous. I have seen many people--great leaders--consumed by it." * "A word of advice from someone who's battled abominations and worse: a cavalier attitude will only get you into trouble." * "From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." * Duncan: "You're talking to the wrong Grey Warden. All I know is that they spent all their time searching for the Old Gods." King Maric: "That's it? Nothing else? They must be boring at parties." Duncan: "That's pretty much it. They don't think, exactly." Gallery DuncanHNO.png| Human Noble Origin DuncanDNO.png| Dwarf Noble Origin DuncanCEO.png| City Elf Origin DuncanMO.png| Magi Origin DuncanDCO.png| Dwarf Commoner Origin DuncanDEO.png| Dalish Elf Origin Trivia * in dragonage II he is mentioned buy merrillwho says shemethim and compares his beared to a squirrel * In Bioware's character file for him, his appearance is described as: "Bearded, muscular, hair graying at the temples. Has a noble bearing."Dragon Age: Origins Resource File: duncan.chr * Codex entry: Duncan states that his father was from Tevinter and his mother from Anderfels, while Dragon Age: The Calling describes him as half-Ferelden, half-Rivaini. David Gaider confirmed that the latter version is the correct one.Gaider, David. "DAO novels and game: some inconsistencies?" Bioware Social Network. Retrieved 28 March, 2012. * Duncan is the first similarity between all of the origins. * Duncan's longsword bears a striking resemblance to Oathkeeper which is stated to be a "plain and simple longsword" and swords of the same shape often appear in shops as a decoration. * Duncan is the Scottish anglicized form of Donnchadh, an Irish/Scots Gaelic name, which is a compound of donn meaning 'brown' and chadh meaning 'chief' or 'noble'. This is probably a reference to both his dark skin and his status as the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. * During the Joining ceremony when Duncan stabs Ser Jory, his dagger appears to be a dar'misu, maybe because it is a knife. (The player character also brings out a knife for cutscene kills.) * The dagger model used on Duncan outside of cutscenes appears to be a standard dagger. * Duncan's set of armor is unique—he is the only character using such an armor model. * Duncan's death was confirmed by David Gaider. "Duncan is dead. If he appears again, it would have to be in a story that takes place prior to Origins, if anything." * If the male Dwarf Noble completes the Of Noble Birth quest, he has the opportunity to name his son Duncan. * Though Duncan is confirmed to be dead, his body is never found at Ostagar, though his weapons will be found impaled into the ogre he had slain before falling at the hands of the Darkspawn. However, this could be because the darkspawn might have dragged his body away, along with many stragglers. This is made especially likely because it is known that The Architect was collecting Grey Warden blood. * Duncan will have new dialogue options if you try to pickpocket him and fail. * In the cutscene where Duncan kills the ogre he uses two crow daggers instead of Duncan's Sword and Duncan's Dagger. * It's possible to steal a master hale, silverite or cold iron rune or clear grade small or large crystal from him at Ostagar, twice, one before going to the Korcari Wilds and one after. (Have stolen two Grandmaster Cold Iron Runes, once before Korcari Wilds and once after, PC) * Despite wielding two weapons in a rogue style in both 'The Calling' and 'Origins' you can later find a shield belonging to him in the warden cache in Denerim. Its unknown if he actually used it in battle or not. See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Humans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans Category:Rivaini Category:Deceased